Dynamics
by EpicFail94
Summary: "Sirius was only ever friends with Remus because of James. So if he's not friends with Remus... then what are they?" sucky summary is sucky, i know, but i didn't really know what else to put - feel free to help!
1. Chapter1: Awkward Quiets

Chapter one: Awkward Quiets.

It was awkward. No, worse than that – it was _quiet_. Sirius Black did _not_ do quiet.

"So..." he huffed, frantically searching his brain for something to say. _Anything_.

"Yeah" came the whisper of a reply. Sirius scowled inwardly. He couldn't _believe_ James had gotten a detention without him. He felt almost betrayed. Stupid Evans and her stupid Veela-like influence on his stupid prat of a best friend. Well, it wasn't really James's fault, but he could have at least told Sirius what was going on. Stupid Snivellus, too, actually. If Snape hadn't called James's _precious Lily flower_ a mudblood then he wouldn't have felt the need to sneak into the Slytherin dorm to revenge her honour. Then he wouldn't have needed to coerce Peter into transfiguring into Wormtail to help him get in. Then he wouldn't have been caught and wouldn't have left Sirius alone with only Remus bloody Lupin for company.

Sirius sighed, both inwardly and outwardly and Remus glanced over from where he had been studying the red hangings on Peter's bed. That wasn't really fair, he knew, but he was _bored_ damnit! Remus was a bloody _werewolf_! Who the hell would have thought he'd be this _dull_? Sirius smiled when the two made eye contact and Remus weakly returned the gesture before letting out a small sigh himself and looking down to pick at his non-existent fingernails.

Sirius supposed that, had he actually been friends with the other boy, things wouldn't be so awkward or so damn _quite_ now. Unfortunately there was little he could do about that now.

It wasn't that he _wasn't_ friends with Remus. But more that they just weren't _friends_. They'd never really hung out just the two of them before, James or Peter were always around. The whole dynamics of the Marauders centred around James and it wasn't until now that he realized just how much time he spent with the messy-haired boy.

"Um, so – you done that essay for Charms yet?" asked Remus suddenly, startling Sirius out of his thoughts with the abrupt question.

"Er...no" replied Sirius plainly. Remus blinked, nodding and licking his lips a little.

"Oh... well, I have, so... i-if you need any help, or... anything..." he offered, trailing off. Sirius nodded, forcing a smile. Well. That hadn't lasted long.

Sirius and James had met just over a week into first year. The boy had already been friends with Peter ('friends' being a flexible term), and the two had been interested in 'The Black that had been sorted into Gryffindor' the same way one is interested in a train-wreak. Sirius, on the other hand, had been lonely, depressed, and seriously (no pun intended) considering refusing to be a Gryffindor and just tagging along with the rest of the Slytherins.

Sirius became aware of a thumping noise, and looked up to see Remus drumming his fingers on his knee. When he noticed Sirius staring at him, he flushed and muttered a short apology, shifting to sit on his hands instead. More quiet.

It hadn't been until second year that Remus came along. And that was really only because he was some-what, sort-of friends with Evans and James had been planning on getting info on her from the boy. Obviously, this hadn't worked. But by the time James realized how useless befriending Remus had been the boy was well on his way to becoming a Marauder in James's books so he hadn't minded as much.

Sirius heard Remus sigh and scowled again, his time outwardly. It wasn't _his_ fault the atmosphere was so awkward. They'd all three of them been brought in by James at one time or another, and it was never this awkward with Peter. It was all Remus's fault then! ...Though, it wasn't exactly awkward between Peter and Remus either...

Sirius sighed for a third time, only this sigh was accompanied by words. "What's it like being a werewolf then?" he asked, swinging his arms around and clapping his hands once. Remus looked over at him so fast Sirius could have sworn he heard something click.

"_Pardon?_" the other boy hissed, looking alarmed.

"What? I became an animagus for you. The least you could do was share some dirty secrets" he replied, shrugging. Remus _almost_ smiled at that. Maybe.

"And what makes you think I've even got any 'dirty secrets'?" he asked, frowning slightly. Sirius rolled his eyes, scoffing as if he thought it was obvious. Which he did. And it was.

"Oh, come _on_! You're a _werewolf_ yet you don't so much as bat an eyelash whenever he get extra homework cos me and Jamesie upset the professor! If that's not a whatchmecallit-"

"An oxymoron?"

"-yeah, that, then what is!" exclaimed Sirius, barely missing hitting said oxymoron as he waved his arms around to help convey his point.

"So me being an oxymoron means I must have dirty secrets... because...?" repeated Remus, not following in any sense of the word as Sirius jumped up from the floor and started pacing.

"I don't know! You just must have! Once a month you turn into a huge, great, slobbering mo-" Sirius cut himself off, only just realizing what he had been about to say. He saw Remus's eyes flash and cringed. "Sorry. I didn't mean..." he tried, shifting his weight from one foot to another and watch Remus from the corner of one eye as the other boy looked away and went back to studying hangings.

"It's fine"

And back came the quiet.


	2. Chapter2: Getting To Know You  Too Well

Chapter two: Getting To Know You – Too Well.

Remus hummed tunelessly to himself, wincing only minimally as he made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. Last nights full hadn't been as bad as some past ones, and he was in a rather good mood, all things considered. For one, he thought as he gathered his things together for a shower, he hadn't had to sit in silence with Sirius all night again. James had gone and gotten himself a detention again and Peter had spent the evening at a study session in the library trying to work out Herbology. What he failed to realize was that Herbology really wasn't something that _could_ be learned from books.

Remus was so lost in his thoughts on Peter and gillyweed that he failed to notice the familiar and not-so-familiar scents coming from the bathroom until it was too late. Until he had thoughtlessly pushed open the door and marched in, fully intending on taking a good, long, shower. Until he walked in on Sirius Black having a wank. A very naked Sirius Black currently crouching over the toilet seat, his legs spread wide, and one hand busy somewhere behind him.

Both boys froze, Remus's eyes wide and fixed on Sirius's one visible hand which seemed to be stuck to his cock as he stared, open-mouthed, at Remus.

For a long moment, neither boys moved. Then Remus blinked. In a second a blush had burst, full-blast, into Sirius's face and several things happened at once. Both boys began yelling out a mix of swear-words, apologies, and a large amount of incoherency that could have been anything from hexes to a discussion on their newest Potions project.

"Out! Get out! Get the fuck out you perv!"

"How was I to know what you were doing?"

"You ever heard of _knocking_?"

"This is a _shared_ bathroom you exhibitionist!"

"It was also _empty_ before you burst in!"

"You the love of Merlin could you move your hands already?"

"I was here first!"

"Why the hell are you naked anyway? You don't need to be naked to do _that_!"

"It's none of your business! Why the hell are you still here?"

"Believe me I won't be for long!"

"Just get the fuck out!"


	3. Chapter3: Getting To Know You Take Two

Chapter Three: Getting To Know You – Take Two

"James? Would you mind just, sort of, running that by me one more time, please?" asked Remus patiently, in the voice on of who knows he heard correctly the first time but just really, _really_ wants to convince himself he didn't. Sirius rolled his eyes as James proceeded to explain, once again, that they were going to convince Evans – James's long time crush – into a drinking game so as to lower her judgement enough to give James a fair chance. They were, in fact, planning to include the whole Tower, so as to be less suspicious. This, however, included Remus who seemed, understandably, just a tad reluctant to play any games that involved alcohol – even something as tame as butterbeer. _Merlin, he's such a wanker_... Sirius scowled when he realized the irony of his thoughts.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Remus! Relax a bit, will you? It's Friday night and I _know_ there isn't any homework due soon or you would be harping on about it, wouldn't you?" he snapped, rolling his eyes. Yes, he was being mean, but still. It was true, anyway.

Remus narrowed his eyes at the other boy, but he'd known from the start that he didn't really stand a chance against even just James on this.

Twenty minutes later and a group of around eleven people had been gathered into the common room. There would have been more, except Lily and Remus had strictly forbidden anyone younger than fourth year from joining in.

Sirius sat next to James, who sat next to Peter, then Remus, then Arthur, then Alice, then Lily, then Frank, then Fabian and Gideon, then finally a boy no-one really knew called Stan Shunpike who didn't really seem to belong in Gryffindor in Sirius's opinion – though he could hardly talk. It wasn't as big a game as Sirius and James had hoped, but – contrary to popular belief – they did in fact know when to call it quits when they were ahead. As long as Lily was in, it was a success anyway.

"Right, so, I was thinking we'd play 'Spin the Bottle'!" announced James, grinning unashamedly at Lily who wrinkled her nose.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" suggested Alice, looking uneasy as she cast a nervous glance over at Frank where he was watching James. _Do not blush – do __**not**__ blush, damnit!_ She told herself firmly when Frank caught her looking and smiled, looking a bit nervous himself, puffing out his chest as he turned away in careful indifference. Lily caught all of this, of course, and smiled to herself.

"Has anyone ever played 'I Never'?" she asked, casually, looking around at the circle of people.

"Never have I played I Never" smirked Sirius, looking pleased with himself at his own wit.

"Okay, well – everyone okay with that?" asked James, though they all knew he wasn't really asking. He'd do anything Lily told him to even if she wasn't actually asking him to. After a general string of 'okay's, 'yeah's, and 'sure's, James uncorked the bottle and served out the shots. After everyone was settled and filled in the rules, James spoke again. "Right, well, I'll sta-"

"Never have I!" interrupted Lily, absently swirling a finger around the edge of her glass, "Never have I... had a crush on someone and done nothing about it" she announced, choosing her words carefully and making meaningful eye-contact with Frank, who flushed, looking sheepish, before hurriedly downing the butterbeer in one. Alice also drank, as well as Peter. Remus frowned for a moment, hand half-outstretched towards his own glass before shaking his head and withdrawing it, looking confused.

"What constitutes as a crush?" he asked Lily, looking thoughtful. Lily 'humm'ed for a moment.

"If you've had fantasies involving them – not just sexual ones, I mean" she added sharply, when Sirius smirked and opened his mouth. Remus nodded to himself and didn't drink.

"Okay, so – Arthur, you're next" stated Lily, turning her attention towards the ginger-haired boy who looked up at being addressed.

"Hm? Oh, right, well... Never have I visited Muggle London – or any Muggle city, for that matter" he declared, looking around eagerly and making a mental note to talk to Lily, Frank, and Peter who all drank.

And so the questions continued, Lily pressing for more and more from Frank and Alice ('Never have I had a naughty dream about any of the people in this circle' being one of the worst as every boy who did drink received a suspicious glare each from James and Frank, as well as a second double-take betrayed one if you happened to be Remus Lupin), James trying to get Lily to admit she liked him, Stan trying to impress everyone with fabricated 'I Never's, and Remus just trying to stay under the radar.

Then it was Sirius's second go.

"Never have I..." Sirius paused, looking around the room as though it would provide him with a good idea – then his gaze landed on Peter and he decided to get the boy even drunker just because it was funny to see him trying to get back up to bed when wasted. "_Never_ have _I,_" he repeated, an evil smirk coming to his face that put every single person around the room on edge, "...remained a virgin after my sixteenth birthday!" he declared finally, grinning from ear-to-ear as many faces simultaneously blushed and acquired rather impressive death glares.

Sirius mentally cackled in gleeful satisfaction as, one by one, the shots were downed. Arthur, Alice, Lily, half-glass from Fabian, not Gideon, Stan, James, Peter... Sirius stared expectantly at the still full glass at Remus's feet as the boy peered around the room with fascination, a flush creeping up the back of his next – a combination of pale embarrassment and pleased pink. Sirius wasn't the only one staring now. Gideon wasn't all that surprising, nor was Fabians sort-of expression when he had swallowed. _Remus_ on the other hand...

The boy coughed, looking uncomfortable under all the scrutiny. "Whose go is it?" he asked, clearing his throat once or twice and avoiding looking at the other three Marauders.

"I'll go! Never have I... walked away from a fight" piped up Stan, looking around to see how many people were impressed while inwardly praying they didn't question the wording of his question.


End file.
